Karin's Calling
by D3villaZ
Summary: Sejak menonton acara di TV, Karin penasaran bagaimana reaksi Kazune setiap dia meneleponnya. / 3of400 projects.


Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu milik Koge-Donbo

Karin _'s Calling_ buatan D3villaZ

 _Summary_ : Sejak menonton acara di TV, Karin penasaran bagaimana reaksi Kazune setiap dia meneleponnya. / 3 _of_ 400 _projects_.

Selamat membaca yaaa~

.

.

Karin Hanazono duduk manis di sofa. Beberapa meter di depan ada TV yang menyala. Sambil menonton iklan yang lewat, Karin mengepang rambutnya ke samping. Biasanya ada Himeka yang senang memainkan rambut Karin, tapi gadis itu masih di sekolah, begitu pun Kazune.

Tak lama menunggu, tayangan yang dinanti Karin muncul. Tayangan tersebut memuat masalah remaja pada umumnya, kadang dibahas beberapa tips juga. Tontonan yang tidak pernah dilewatkan Karin.

Pada hari itu, yang sedang dibahas adalah reaksi laki-laki ketika menerima telepon. Dijelaskan beberapa reaksi berikut artinya. Setelah yakin semua informasi dari TV dimengerti Karin. Gadis itu mengambil ponselnya yang diletakkan di atas meja.

Sempat ragu, namun dikalahkan rasa penasaran, Karin menekan tombol panggil pada kontak seseorang yang dinamainya 'Phobia Serangga'. Lama Karin menunggu. Dia tampak tersenyum-senyum kecil.

"Nomor yang Anda tuju, sedang sibuk. Sila―"

 _KLIK_

Karin membatalkan panggilannya. Mata hijau teduhnya mendelik pada layar ponsel. Sementara benaknya merutuki mbak-mbak operator yang dengan lancang berbicara padanya.

Setelah menunggu sekitar lima detik, Karin kembali menghubungi nomor yang sama. Kali ini terdengar nada tunggu panggilan. Setelah itu keluarlah suara serak-serak basah dari seberang.

" _Moshi-moshi_?"

Karin tersenyum. Dia mengingat tayangan yang ditontonnya tadi, pembawa acara di sana menjelaskan kalau orang yang ditelepon berkata halo dengan ramah, berarti orang yang ditelepon itu menyukai peneleponnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Karin mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Dia menatap tidak percaya pada layar ponselnya. Wajahnya tersipu membayangkan suara lembut si Phobia Serangga. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata si Phobia Serangga menyukainya. Lekas saja Karin mengubah nama kontak si Phobia Serangga menjadi 'Kazune Kujyou'.

Masih diliputi rasa senang yang nyaman. Karin kembali rindu dengan suara Kazune. Akhirnya dia mengambil ponsel lagi dan menelepon pemuda itu.

"Sebaiknya ini penting," sahut Kazune di tempatnya.

Karin menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya, dia menatap layar ponsel sambil mencebik. Langsung saja Karin mematikan panggilan tersebut. Dia ingat, kalau orang yang ditelepon bicara seperti itu artinya si penelepon hanya dianggap orang asing.

Segera Karin ubah nama kontak Kazune menjadi 'Pangeran Sibuk'. Dia pikir Kazune keterlaluan, beberapa saat lalu pemuda itu memberi tanda suka, lalu sekarang menganggap dia seolah tak punya arti.

Sambil menggerutu, Karin mencoba menghubungi Kazune lagi. Setelah mendapat tanda telepon diangkat, tak terdengar suara apapun. Karin melihat layar ponsel dan mendapati panggilannya masih tersambung. Dia menunggu sampai dua menit, namun masih tidak ada suara dari seberang. Akhirnya Karin matikan panggilan itu.

Kali ini Karin bingung mengartikan jawaban dari Kazune. Di tayangan TV tadi tidak dibahas yang seperti itu.

Dirundung penasaran, Karin menelepon Kazune kembali. Kali ini panggilannya langsung diterima dengan cepat oleh Kazune. Karin menahan pekikan senangnya. Dia sudah tersenyum cukup lebar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Kazune mengatakan itu cukup keras. Cukup untuk melunturkan senyum Karin. Gadis itu lantas mencukupkan panggilan tanpa berbicara sebelumnya. Dengan kesal lagi-lagi dia mengubah nama kontak Kazune, kali ini menjadi 'Penjahat Busuk'.

Memang seperti yang dikatakan pembawa acara TV yang ditonton Karin tadi, bila orang yang ditelepon menjawab kasar, tandanya dia orang jahat.

Karin menatap langit-langit ruangan. Hanya ada warna putih di sana. Setelah terdiam cukup lama. Dia sadar kalau sedari dulu Kazune memang jahat padanya, lalu kenapa sekarang dia harus marah? Karin mengangguk, merasa menyesal telah merenung lama untuk sesuatu yang sudah sering terjadi.

Dengan memantapkan hati, Karin menelepon Kazune lagi. Saat ini dengan tujuan meminta maaf lantaran terus-terusan menelepon. Bisa saja 'kan teleponnya tadi mengganggu aktivitas Kazune di sekolah.

Karin sudah siap membuka mulutnya, namun tertahan sebab mendengar hal yang tak terduga ketika Kazune mengangkat telepon.

"Karin?"

Ya, Kazune langsung menyebut namanya. Dan menurut tayangan TV yang ditonton Karin tadi, hal itu memiliki arti kalau orang yang ditelepon mencintai nama yang disebutkan. Sontak wajah Karin memerah sepenuhnya. Dengan terbata dia berbisik. "Aku juga."

"Apa maksudmu, Karin?" Nada suara Kazune mulai tidak bersahabat seperti biasa. Tapi Karin tidak peduli. Yang jelas sekarang, lewat kata pertama yang diucapkan Kazune ketika Karin menelepon, gadis itu tahu kalau ternyata Kazune mencintainya. Dia tidak menyangka, jawaban seseorang ketika ditelepon dapat menjadi pertanda yang begitu dalam.

" _Daisuki desu_."

Kemudian Karin mematikan teleponnya tanpa mendengar balasan Kazune lagi. Dia mendekap erat ponselnya, dengan degup jantung tidak keruan kencangnya.

Sementara di sisi Kazune, pemuda itu terpaku dengan garis kemerahan di pipi tatkala mendengar kata suka dari Karin. Pemuda tersebut menyimpulkan kalau sedari tadi Karin menelepon berulang kali lalu mematikannya tanpa berkata apapun terus itu hanya untuk mengendalikan kegugupan sebelum menyatakan rasa sukanya. Kazune tersenyum kecil. " _Suki da yo_ ... Karin," gumam Kazune lembut.

SELESAI

.

.

 _a/n_ : Hai, Tsumugi pendatang baru di _fandom_ ini. Terima kasih telah membaca sampai sini. Bagaimana nih tanggapanmu?


End file.
